


This Thing Can't Go Wrong

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy!Wade, M/M, Nonsexual age regression, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Wade can't remember when he began loving Peter, but he thinks he's been loving him since the beginning.





	This Thing Can't Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!! this fic is two firsts for me! my first spideypool fic (eeeeee) and my first completed age regression fic. ples be gentle ahah
> 
> if u didn't read the tags or the first line of this, here's another eye-opener for u!!! this is a NON-SEXUAL AGE REGRESSION FIC. it's not mentioned so much in this first work of the series, but it will be a predominant part of other works. 
> 
> also i started this days ago and i'm ready to get it off my chest and out in the open. 
> 
> the title is taken from i just can't stop loving you, by michael jackson!

He can’t remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be when they first meet. He elects to take an Intro to Positive Psych class because come on. When you’re Wade Wilson you _kinda_ need some positive things in life. Obviously Peter elects to take it as well. They end up sitting next to each other and doing group projects with each other, and Wade knows he’s on board with the idea of listening to that witty humour the rest of his life.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be the first time they start using those nicknames. There's some stupid joke or something someone makes that's long since been forgotten. Peter starts calling Wade Daddy so he starts calling Peter Baby Boy. It comes naturally to him, and he think he likes it a little more than he should when those become their contact names for each other (with a red heart and black heart next to Daddy and a red heart and blue heart next to Baby Boy because of course they know each other’s favourite colours). He thinks that at that point it might be a joke to Peter, but on his end, it's definitely more than a little serious. Not that he's gonna tell anyone.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be the time they have a talk about their relationship and boundaries. He's honest and open with Peter. He tells him that he's not quite sure if what he feels is romantic or not because that's a pretty fuzzy line to Wade, and that he has an aversion to sex and lip kisses. Peter takes it all in stride and assures Wade that he'll be there every step of the way for as long as Wade wants him around. He also asks Wade how he feels about forehead kisses. Wade discovers he's a total sucker for forehead kisses and the warmth that spreads throughout his body and leaves him happy for a long time after their chat. It makes him feel special. It makes him feel treasured.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be that first time they hang out somewhere that isn't school or one of their dorms. They meet at a Barnes and Noble and just browse the teen section and then the psychology section and then try to stick it out in the romance section and give up after one shelf. They get to the entrance of the children's section and spot a cute picture book. Peter laughs at Wade's excitement and insistence on reading it to Peter but they head to a table anyway with a heap of books. Wade reads them out loud to Peter, who he can tell enjoys it at well. They marvel at a story told only in pictures about a girl that goes on an adventure through different worlds. Peter's delighted to listen to Wade read books about little kids that are scientists. If he's honest, Wade wishes they could stay there all day because there's just such a warm and relaxing atmosphere in reading quietly to Peter and watching Peter react, eyes widening, giggles escaping past his lips. But 7:30 rolls around and they should be heading home because the library closes at 8. He drops off Peter with a warm, tight hug goodbye and walks back to his dorm with a smile taking up probably half of his face.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be the day he realises what he's gonna get Peter. Peter tells him his birthday, and he's racking his brain trying to figure out what to get for his baby boy and not be totally broke when it comes to mind. He _knows_ how much Peter loves spiders; they're all over his room and possessions. So he decides to get Peter a spider stuffie. It takes him some searching through stores, and then online, but he finds the perfect spider. It's blue on the top, and red on the flipside, and it's highly accredited to being super soft.  
Peter's friends MJ and Ned go to his dorm and the four of them celebrate his birthday together. After MJ and Ned leave, it's just Wade and Peter, which means it's time for Wade to give Peter his present. Peter tells him jokingly that it'd better be good and the self-doubt starts kicking in, although Wade thinks he's pretty successful at pushing it away. His baby boy rips the paper very meticulously, attempting to keep it as neat as possible. When he opens it, his eyes totally light up and he makes a little squeal. He hugs Wade super tight and then goes back to stroking the spider and rubbing it on his cheek, his eyes torn between looking at Wade and looking at the spider adoringly. It stays on his bed from then on.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be a few days after Peter's birthday, when they have another talk. This time, Peter starts the conversation by asking Wade if he really, genuinely likes to be called Daddy and wants to explore that in their relationship, to which Wade says no questioningly. Almost instantly, Peter reassures him that there's nothing wrong with it, and that he's willing and interested in trying it out. At the same that Wade's excited, he's terrified. He's never been in a relationship like this, never really explored or considered it 'til now, and he makes sure that Peter knows that. Peter again reassures him and says they'll do this together, and Wade knows that he'll be taken good care of too.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be the first time Peter really acts little. They have their whole day planned out. They're gonna go to the zoo together, then have a picnic at the park, then go to Wade's dorm and watch Disney movies and cook. It's such a good day and it goes so well and Wade knows for sure in this _one_ moment that he doesn't regret a single step of progression that has allowed them to get to this point.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be the first time they fight. It starts because Wade is too self-sacrificing, and it progresses to the point where Peter just up and leaves. It fucks Wade up so much that he isn't functioning properly for the few days they don't really talk to each other. Peter's all formal and stiff and Wade can't take it and one day he decides to be proactive and be the one who makes up because technically the fight started because of him. He goes to Peter's window with his phone and his speaker and blasts I Just Can't Stop Loving You and PYT by Michael Jackson. Peter is resolutely refusing to go to his window because he's stubborn like that, but when the _second_ song starts, he _knows_ Wade won't stop 'til he comes, so he pushes aside the blinds and he opens the window and leans his arms on the ledge. Wade knows he's trying hard to stay pissed, but he cracks, and when the song's over, he tells Wade to "come over here, you dumbass", and he leans out the window and he hugs Wade really tightly and he tells Wade he "really needs to stop pulling stupid shit".  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be when they have yet another talk after they make up and Wade finally has to talk to Peter about how fucked up he is. He talks to Peter about his probably-schizophrenia, and how he got the burns that now litter his whole person and still hurt. He talks and talks and Peter just sits with him and listens. And when it's all over, Peter just hugs him and tells him it'll be okay and that he loves Wade and that Wade is not alone. God, it fucks Wade up so much. It really does. He can't understand how someone would stay by him for that long or say that shit and actually mean it. But Peter's here and he refuses to let Wade belive otherwise, so Wade will try to do the same. For Peter.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins but he thinks it might be when Wade realises that Peter isn't all that perfect either. He doesn't notice anything really in the days leading up to it, maybe Peter's just tired, but one day he just full on breaks down. He texts Wade to come over so he does, he goes over and Peter's just laying on the bed with his eyes clenched shut, breathing ragged with the occasional whine or gasp. Wade tries to be as quiet as he can in his trip over to make sure the blinds are closed as tightly as possible, and then just sits down on the floor by Peter's head. He makes sure his own breaths are measured 1, because it won't do Peter any good if he's panicking as well, and 2, because maybe Peter can match his breathing up with Wade's and calm down a little, at least breathing-wise. His breathing does end up going back to normal and he's slowly able to open his eyes and relax and sit up. He looks down at the blanket and apologises quietly to Wade, who immediately goes to touch Peter's hand and reassure him, but thinks better of it. He settles for placing his own hands down on the blanket and telling Peter there's no need to apologise. Peter tells him about the sensory overload thing, and the depression and anxiety thing. The thing is, Peter's so used to hiding it that he's become an expert at it, and even if Wade can relate, he wasn't able to tell at all. But Peter tells him how he overworks himself to the point of exhaustion and breaking down more times than he can count. Wade makes him promise to make a reasonable schedule that includes a decent amount of rest, and tell Wade when he needs breaks. He promises.  
\---  
He can't remember when it begins, but he thinks it might be every moment. He falls for Peter the first time he sees him, and again every time he sees him, and he's drowning, drowning in this pool of love for Peter that's so deep he can't tell his head from his toes. He falls for him with every forehead kiss, every squeal of delight or laughter, every time his phone pings because Peter saw something that made him think of Wade, every night they stay up late whispering and giggling. He dives deeper as time goes on, and he doesn't think he'll ever ever regret any part of his life that involves Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a super self-indulgent fic for me. it may or may not be partially based off a relationship i had tht went real bad real fast bc miscommunication (the starting from some joke part [but it was nvr like official, we just did matchy contact names], wanting to buy a stuffie tht was her fave animal for her bday [our relationship didn't last long enough to make it til her bday lel]) tht makes me crave and stay away from these kind of relationships!! i'm not old enough anyway and don't hv enough shit to support myself so. and the stigma arnd it . . .  
> i want u to know tht i wrote this v carefully!! which means tht i purposely kept their relationship ambiguous bc i am aroace. basically i pushed myself onto wade p much, like the no sexual things and no lip kisses (euch!). so if u don't see wade this way obv thts okay don't beat me up i obv won't beat u up bc my hc is in the minority. i'm not saying one is better or more canon; like i said, this is self-indulgent, and it's purposely ambiguous so u can read it the way u see it. and if there's a majour thing u don't like abt it, like the whole petey bein a little thing, then wht were u doing reading this ????? lolol
> 
> hey hey also the second work in this series will def be the first time pete is little!! i just wanted it to hv its own work and be able to be long and stuff


End file.
